


Видео

by Nikiryshi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27R, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Rimming, Seme Sawada Tsunayoshi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Softcore Porn, Teenage Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Top Sawada Tsunayoshi, Underage Sex, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Voyeurism, Римминг, минет, множественные оргазмы, нежный секс, петтинг, разница в росте, стимуляция руками
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiryshi/pseuds/Nikiryshi
Summary: Маленький мальчик, лет пяти, с застывшим выражением на лице смотрел за сменой кадров в видеоокне, находясь так близко к экрану в кромешной тьме комнаты, что хотелось тут же позвать родителей несчастного чада. Но с оговоркой, что этому чаду было уже более 60 лет. (тсуна актив)
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn, Савада Тсунаёши/Реборн
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Маленькие ручки подрагивали в голубом отсвете работающего монитора. Взгляд темных, широко распахнутых глаз, прикован к светящемуся экрану. Маленький мальчик, лет пяти, с застывшим выражением на лице смотрел за сменой кадров в видеоокне, находясь так близко к экрану в кромешной тьме комнаты, что хотелось тут же позвать родителей несчастного чада. Но с оговоркой, что этому чаду было уже более 60 лет.  
Глаза лихорадочно блестели, отражая белые квадраты света.  
В голове нервно вертелось: "Этого не может быть! Этого не может быть!"  
Но вопреки его мольбам на по ту сторону экрана, происходил самый разгар какого-то педофильского эксцесса, где молодой, приятный внешне, мужчина, нежно целовал, медленно раздевая черноволосого мальчика с забавными витыми бочками.  
Так можно было подумать, не зная, какой возраст у действующих лиц.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу на это картине можно было назвать грязным извращенцем лишь лицо перешедшее рубеж 60, которое, пользуясь своим положением, нагло использовало двадцатилетнего юнца.  
Реборн накрыл ладонями глаза, как можно сильнее вжимая их в свое лицо, в надежде развидеть то, что он сейчас видел на видео файле, который ему без подписи прислал товарищ по несчастью с ручным крокодилом. Как бесплатное приложение к минувшей попойке.  
Если бы можно было отмотать видео назад, мы бы застать прекрасный момент, где вусмерть пьяный взрослый в теле ребенка, проникнув в чужую спальную через окно, садится на мирно лежащее тело, и напрявляя на него оружие, снятое с предохранителя, в ультиматуме просит поцелуй.  
Спавший до этого мужчина, привстает, мягко берет в ладони чужое лицо, и приближает к себе. Он пытается что-то сказать, отговорить, но пистолет в руках нетрезвого прекрасный аргумент. Особенно от полу беспомощного репетитора, поэтому Небо Вонголы сдаётся.  
А реальный-Аркобалено в этот момент кривится так, как не кривился, входя в помещение с уже пару дней как разлагающимся усопшим.  
Будто в насмешку, предельная четкость картинки отображает всё в мельчайших подробностях: Первое касание губ. После которого с дыханием из маленького тела вырывается тихое "Ещё". И вновь. И вновь. Пока наглый карлик в костюме полностью не ложится на чужую грудь, откидывая в сторону мешающее одеяло. Шляпа спадает с головы, давая увидеть подрагивающие черные ресницы и чуть нахмуренные бровки и в наслаждении приоткрытые губы, которые мягко изучает чужой язык.  
«Никчёмный Тсуна… проходил ли ты курс противостояния пыткам?» - мрачно думает, щурясь, Реборн, противоречиво чувствуя как поднимается какой-то теплый трепет в груди. От которого ему, думающему разумом, становится ещё гаже.  
Как-то легко и незаметно невинные просьбы поцелуев стали дополняться откровенным итальянским шёпотом. Слова мешаются с шуршанием одежды и их сложно разобрать. Точнее, Реборн просто не хочет их разбирать. Не нужно быть дураком, чего просит его пропитая насквозь душонка, находясь под жёсткими запретами разума. А затем полностью освободившаяся от его подавления.  
Руки Тсунаеши большие. В жизни они нормальные, обычные, мужские. С длинными пальцами и широкими костяшками. Но на его худом теле они смотрятся как просто огромные. Пуговка за пуговкой, расстегивая рубашку, стягивая за рукава темный пиджак, скидывая с плеч подтяжки…  
Кажется, Савада входит во вкус. Желание отомстить за годы унижений - понятная мотивация. Оправдывает его репетитор, говоря себе, что он хочет отвернуться, когда сухие губы ученика печатью ложатся на плоский живот.  
Пока на деле запечатляет волнующие кадры в фотографической памяти.  
Впитывая в себя забытые за ночь картины, его резко прошибает ощущение. Низменное ощущение этих пальцев, на своей коже. Теплых, шершавых, аккуратных.  
Аркобалено судорожно хватает ртом воздух, обхватив себя, словно пытаясь защититься, пока на экране руки Дона Вонголы мягко массируют ребра, он почему-то чувствует эти прикосновения на себе. Нежные, волнительные. Сладкие.  
Поцелуи ложатся ровным шлейфом на грудь, на мелкие пятна сосков, клеймят шею, а затем мягкие губы своего бывшего наставника. Сильнейшее солнце. Маленькая ручка зарывается в волосы, жёстко притягивая к себе, не давая отстраниться, уйти.  
Как странно. В паре хранитель-небо, последний всегда доминирует, получая урон. Когда другой подчиняясь, отдавая себя целиком, напротив, избегает его. Будто неправильное садо-мазо. Вот и сейчас, резко дёрнув рыжие локоны, в маленькой ручке остаётся окровавленный клок.  
И настоящий Реборн даже испытывает сочувствие к цифровому ученику.  
Но Тсунаеши будто не замечает ужасной боли, лишь чуть хмурясь, продолжая нежно посасывать чужие губы и невесомо водить кончиками пальцев по торсу, подмяв мальчика, одной ручкой с силой взрослого мужчины впившегося в плечо, под себя.  
Глядя на это Реборну становится не по себе. Какие мысли тогда крутились в голове ученика? Конечно, после такого ни о каком уважении не может идти и речи, и все же... О чем думал Тсунаеши в эти минуты? Фактически, вынужденный под дулом оружия дарить ласку ненавидимому в сердцах учителю?  
Смог бы он сам сделать это как он? Стерпеть приказной тон, угрозу жизни и подарить нежное наслаждение?  
Соскользнув вниз по оголённому боку, пальцы мягко проходятся по уже выпирающему бугорку.  
«Ну да, - невесело думает он-настоящий, - воздержание в 40 лет. Попробуй не завестись от пары поцелуев. Ублюдок». К безответственному себе у него была отдельная категория призрения. И как он мог допустить такое? Впрочем, теперь не имеет значения.  
Тсунаеши приходится заверительно огладить обманчиво-хрупкое плечико, чтобы позволили оторваться от губ. Успокаивающе прижаться в нескрытой шее. И две руки плавно стягивают брюки. Точнее пытаются, натыкаясь на обувь.  
Со вздохом, Савада крадётся поцелуями ниже, оглаживая успевшие оголиться бедра и придерживая одну ножку, снимает маленький кожаный ботиночек, откладывая тот в сторону с правой и левой ступни. Стягивая наконец сами брюки.  
Теплые ладони проходятся по гладким, тоненьким, подгибающимся, ножкам, и разминают запертые в обуви стопы. Выцеловывая маленькие предплечья. Так возбуждающе щекоча кончиками рыжих волос поджавшийся живот.  
Мальчик тяжело дышит, смотря на него чёрными, словно смоль, глазами. Завитушки на висках подрагивают при дыхании. Это настолько невинно, насколько черна душа старого убийцы под маской ребенка. Поэтому, прикрыв взгляд, слегка улыбаясь, Савада мягко целует мальчика в кончик носа. Одновременно с этим, накрывая своей рукой его пах. Начиная круговыми движениями, дразняще водить по нему. Массируя.  
Отчего мальчишка не выдерживая, резко дёргает его на себя, заставляя прижаться. Или прижать его.  
Бедра требовательно прижались к ладони.  
Тсунаеши что-то говорит ему, своим глубоким, сломавшимся, уже пять лет назад, голосом, кажется, спрашивает согласия. Наивный.  
Вместо ответа его с не детской силой притягивают к себе, заставляя впиться прямиком в губы.  
И Реборн не может смотреть как плавно ладонь ученика заходит за линию темных боксеров. Помогает только его собственная согнутая нога, частично закрывающая собой весь срам.  
Но не от пространственного воображения.  
Меж двух теней на фоне окна небыло светлого места.  
Рука Тсунаеши мягко двигается между ними, лаская лишь одного, но напрямую.  
Белье сползло до колен, а затем было отброшено в сторону.  
И на секунду Аркобалено зажмуривается, потому что вид собственного члена в объятии руки с перстнем Вонголы, это то ещё нервно-волнующее зрелище.  
Но не такое же, как последующий поцелуй, похожий на чёртово соитие.  
Он, старый извращенец, посасывает чужой язык, переплетая его со своим в нескрытой ласке, под такт с рукой.  
Наёмник не может этого не заметить, наблюдая со стороны и внутри что-то ухает, заставляя передёрнуть плечами. Потому что в паху натягиваются уже сформированные тугие узлы.  
Другая рука мягко оглаживает его руки, накрывая пальчики, нежно проводит по голени, вверх. Тсунаеши чувствует, как дрожит чужое возбуждение. Как близко оно к пику. По сбившемуся дыханию. По выступившим бисеринкам пота на висках. По пульсирующей крови, отдающей в руку через твердую плоть.  
Савада подсовывает под тело одну свою руку, нежно, но интенсивно двигая по маленькому члену, другой.  
Доставляя удовольствие, буквально полностью навесу.  
Белые пятки потерянно скользят по простыни, сжимая до борозд. Маленькие пальчики мёртвым хватом впиваются в такое большое, покрывающее собой, тело одного из сильнейших небес.  
Он изливается, вздрагивая всем телом, потерянно, глухо выстанывая в чужой рот, жмуря свои угольные глаза.  
Губы отстраняясь, тянут за собой прозрачную нить слюны, которая тут же лопается.  
Теплые руки мягко опускают его на постель, успокаивающе поглаживая, пока послеоргазменная нега не отпускает его до конца. Чтобы с удивлением обнаружить, что солнце хочет ещё.  
«А как ты хотел? - с злорадной гордостью думает Аркобалено, подпирая ладонью щёку, - Ясно же что у стимулирующего атрибута либидо за счёт регенерации ого-го.»  
И в следующую секунду роняет голову на стол, а затем максимально прилегает к экрану, судорожно сжимая кулаки. Потому что там, на цифровой картинке, всё с того же ракурса, ноги его копии мягко разводят в стороны. Каштановая голова наклоняется, и происходит самое компрометирующе-грязное, что он видел когда-либо в своей жизни.  
Широкий язык, проходится снизу-вверх, от невидимой звёздочки ануса между половинок, по поджавшимся яичкам и скользит прямо по белой кожице стоящего члена.  
С губ мальчишки с экрана срывается жалобный голос.  
Воображение невольно подсунуло абсурдную картину, где он, чуть старше, стоит на коленях, грудью прижатый к кровати, словно демон разврата, познавая новую сторону взрослых утех, заходится в предоргазменной дрожи, под всё теми же ладонями. Вспыхнув искрой, эта картинка стоит перед глазами как наяву, не желая уходить. И Реборну приходится помотать головой, чтобы вытрясти все ненужные мысли.  
Вид того, как маленький член скользит между пальцев, которые больше его, по своему завораживающий. Более трогающий может быть лишь тот вид, когда тонкие губы вбирают в себя маленький, твердый ствол, а затем выпускают оный, смешно дёрнувшийся от нетерпения и желания.  
Савада не спешит, вновь накладывая на естество своего учителя руку, разведя пальцы, чуть придавливая пенис с боков и прижимая тот к лобку, поступательно водит.  
Внизу у настоящего Реборна всё нестерпимо ноет. Но доходит до него это лишь когда томление сменяется колющей болью. Лишь тогда репетитор изволит отпустить свои глаза. С удивлением видя оттопыренную ширинку, пропитавшуюся влагой, на своих брюках.  
С раздражением он ставит увлекательное видео на паузу, и отворачивается, с лёгкой брезгливостью расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу, а затем молнию брюк – он не любил это делать, с тех пор как уменьшился. Чувствуя прекрасную свободу. Не долго думая он обхватывает свое соразмерное телу естество рукой, забираясь под линию белья, и делает сладкие, спасительные движения, чувствуя облегчение. Он прикрывает глаза, представляя девушку из Торонто, двигая всё активнее, когда случайно задевает локтем мышку. Воспроизведение включается. И он по неосторожности бросает туда свой взгляд, продолжая неистово двигать рукой.  
Член зажатый меж разведенных пальцев, истекает, пока губы Савады клеймят внутреннюю сторону бедер, и к ужасу Реборна, он вновь видит блеснувший в темноте, язык. Который не скупясь проводит дорожку от паха до острой коленки, закидывая оную себе на плечо. А затем, приближаясь, пальцы одной руки раздвигают мягкие половинки в стороны, и этого не видно, но язык проходит по сжатой розовой звёздочке ануса, надавливая на неё.  
Реборн неотрывно смотрит на это, почему-то представляя ощущение этого вторжения в свое маленькое тело, чувствуя пальцами как плоть от этих мыслей лишь крепнет. И беспомощно утыкается в изгиб своего локтя, загнанно дыша, но не сводя полуприкрытых, подёрнутых пеленой удовольствия, глаз с экрана.  
Там, текущий босс, глава альянса, Вонголы беззастенчиво ласкает языком внутри тела бывшего Аркобалено солнца. То отстраняясь, то вновь входя. Плавными поступательными движениями, зарываясь меж чужих худеньких ног. Его стоны, высокие, не прикрытые, жалобные, жаждущие, словно у подбитой чайки. Такие что даже дурак поймет, насколько его тело сейчас плавит удовольствие.  
Тсунаеши буквально берёт его сразу с нескольких сторон. Не щадит его миниатюрное тельце, выласкивая дотошно, его искушённую плоть. Держа так и норовящие насадиться, бедра, на месте, и стойко терпя вновь впившиеся в голову смертоносные пальчики лучшего убийцы этого поколения. Который сейчас жалобно, беспомощно, хныкал в его руках. Потому что ему было слишком, через чур, ненормально, до боли, хорошо.  
Белые капли порывисто покрывают грудь, поверх уже подсохших. И кажется что это конец, но нет. Савада отстраняется, выводит свой проворный язык из его узкого тела, лишь для того, чтобы заточить между губ так и не опавшую плоть, концентрируясь на налитой кровью головке. Посасывая её, проводя по ней языком. Он сжимает в тугое кольцо пальцев основание, с нажимом проводя вверх, а затем вниз. То, как сгибается напополам его копия, говорит обо всём.  
Но Тсунаеши просто невозможен. По тому что другая рука ложится бок, томно поглаживая ходящие ходуном ребра. Заходя за спину, проходится пальцами по позвонкам, а затем плавно переходит на внешнее бедро; потирают коленку, ведут дальше, по голени, а после порывисто накрывают ладонь мальчика с пожелтевшими от чувств глазами. Которого выгибает дугой. Последние капли прилетают четко в родное, спокойное, не успевшее отстраниться, лицо. Под затравленным взглядом сжавшегося в кресле, киллера.  
Тёплое семя оседает на пальцах липкими сгустками.  
Реборн подрагивающими руками вытирает следы своего грехопадения, выкидывая те в мусорное ведро, а затем, чувствуя накатывающее расслабление и прекрасную пустоту в голове, вяло смотрит в экран. Видео уже подходит к концу.  
Там, оттерев мирно сопящее тело, Савада вдруг поворачивается лицом к камере, и с улыбкой, подмигивает.  
Аркобалено прошибает ледяной пот.


	2. Тсунаеши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неожиданная вторая часть скандального "Видео". Происходящее от лица Савады.   
>  Вот вам кусочек Хеллоуинского ужаса (Для меня).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребята, я напоминаю, что в этой работе Реборн взрослый человек с маленьким телом и короткими конечностями. Он половозрелый. (Карлик. Буквально. Он ростом с пятилетку (как и все люди с карликовостью. В данном случае это обусловлено проклятием) Ему 60. Саваде 25. Это не педофилия, как не посмотри.)

Тихо тикали настенные часы. Пробивая двенадцать по полудню.   
В руках манялись бумаги. В стороне все также сиротливо стояло перо. Но взгляд был глубоко в прошлой ночи.   
Тсунаеши хочет списать всё на забавную шутку.   
\- Хочу тебя... - тихий, хриплый голос.   
Под его(их) весом протяжно скрипит постель.   
Савада руками ловит чужое лицо, вглядываясь в лихорадочно блестящие черные угольки глаз.  
\- Реборн, ты уверен? Ты точно уверен?  
Шёпот идёт прямо в губы. Отговаривать репетитора бесполезно. Дать отпор? Можно, но желания нет. Подчиниться? Наставнику или спирту, что в нём?   
Тонкие ладошки репетитора сжимают его большие руки.   
\- Возьми меня.  
Мужчина крепко зажмуривается, будто пытаясь справится с тяжёлой болью.   
\- Реборн... - маленькие ладошки касаются шеи под воротником, тянут к себе с немыслимой силой, заставляя склониться.   
\- Реборн... - хрупкие, на вид, пальчики путаются в петле его резных пуговиц. Каждая сделана под заказ.   
\- Нам нельзя... - Обречённо выдыхает Савада. Его голову за волосы тянут к себе, призывно разомкнув губы. На дне черных глаз плавится магма.  
Сильные пальчики держат крепко. Холодное дуло всё ещё слишком близко и тычет в кишки. Если соскользнет палец или дрогнет рука..   
Пухлые губы накрывают махровой вуалью, затягивая. Маленькие ручки обвивают захватывая в стальные тиски.   
Тсунаеши не двигается. Он терпеливо ждёт своего ответа. Его руки под пиджаком бугрятся мышцами, напряжённые, взбудораженные... Но контролируемые.   
Пока чужой скользкий язык лижет его, обвиваясь вокруг. По нёбу бьёт вкус старинного коньяка.   
\- Ты слишком... - Реборн отстраняется, протягивая соблазнительную нить их слюны, блестящую на кончике высунутого языка.   
Тсунаеши давно заметил, что когда репетитор говорит на итальянском, его голос становится ниже, певучее. Страстней, - Много болтаешь.   
Вспышка дыхания обжигает щеку, маленькие ручки забираются под кромку пиджака, со знанием дела.   
Савада прикрывает глаза, выдыхя в короткие чёрные волосы:  
\- Только на эту ночь...   
Он позволяет себе(им) поддаться безумию.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю это фикбуку, который может идти в зад. Люблю мелкого Реборна. И саваду-актива.  
> Пошел нахрен донжуан под два метра. Я вернулся. Я воскрес. Я люблю вас всех, ребята!
> 
> В этой работе Реборн взрослый человек с маленьким телом и короткими конечностями. Он половозрелый. (Карлик. Буквально. Он ростом с пятилетку (как и все люди с карликовостью. В данном случае это обусловлено проклятием) Ему 60. Саваде 25. Это не педофилия, как не посмотри.)


End file.
